bravegirlravensfandomcom-20200213-history
04/02/2016
Included in this update : - Valentine Limited Time Gatcha - Pick-up Gatcha new selection - New event stages - Expedition event - Connection timer bonus and daily login bonuses changed - New extermination/marathon - Max AP limits raised - UI improvements Gatcha : - New Valentine Limited Time Gatcha (4th Feb ~ 18th Feb) - Special costume Claire and Kittori can be obtained from this valentine gatcha - Chances for SSR and SR ranks are improved on this gatcha (rates can be seen in patch notes) - After the time period, none of these girl variations will be added to the platinum gatcha - Additionally, SSR and SR rank chances have been improved for platinum gatcha (I am not sure if this is temporary or permanent) ' Pick Up Gatcha ''(Current Roster 4th Feb ~ 18th Feb)' - Using the 11-roll option on limited time gatchas will reward you with a "Pick Up Ticket" in your '''mail box' - You can use these tickets to roll in this gatcha. Rolling is random like always. - In this gatcha, there are two outlier units, Rosalie+ and Marielle+. They are Gem exchange units (discharge them for 40 gems a girl to use in the gem shop.) - Note that the rank chances are different in this gatcha, and they can be seen in the patch notes. - As tickets are sent automatically to your mail box, there is no limit to the amount of tickets you can obtain from 11-rolling - There will be another selection of units after this current roster for the pick up gatcha. Event "In whose Hands Lies the Fate of Tomorrow" and "Sweets Showdown: The Sequel" : (4th Feb ~ 18th Feb) - By clearing the stages for "In whose Hands lies the Fate of Tomorrow", you will be able to obtain R+ Valentines Special Costume Francette! - By clearing the stages for "Sweets Showdown: The Sequel", you will obtain "Handmade Chocolate", which can be exchanged in the event tab of the shop for various items -There is also a chance for SSR equipment to drop on certain difficulties - In the 2nd week, a new stage for Sweets Showdown will be added with better drop conditions for Handmade Chocolate, as well as an artifact drop - Additionally, the artifact will be made available for purchase in the event shop in the 2nd week Valentine Expedition event : (4th Feb ~ 18th Feb) - By clearing expeditions, you can obtain "Chocolate" - Exchange these chocolates for items in the events achievement tab - Daily achievements are 20 chocolates for 25 AP potion or a card (affection item), please be aware of this - By doing all available 5 expeditions each day you can complete the daily for a bouquet of flowers (affection item?) Timer Connection Bonus and Daily Login Bonus: - Timer connect on bonus rewards have changed. Most notably, the 3rd reward is a "Secret Chocolate Recipe". - This item can be exchanged in the achievements daily tab for certain items. 6 recipes are needed for one item. - As it is a daily achievement, you could theoretically exchange for 2 of the same item. - As there are no lines regarding how long this one will last, I am uncertain of how many weeks this one will last. - Daily login bonus has reset and has been changed. The equips at the end of the row are SSR Ribbon Shields. Extermination/Marathon missions : (4th Feb ~ 18th Feb) - By doing one of the two latest 10-battle stage, you can obtain the Artifact equip "Love Cupid" - This new Artifact's skill damages the enemy team and stuns them - The newest artifact can be obtained on the 2nd page 10-battles - The 10-battles on the first page are older 10-battles with older Artifact equips Max AP Limit increased: - Like it says. This is so great it deserves its own header. I went from 161 -> 238. I could sleep for 12 hours and just barely go over my AP limit! Automatic Discharging of Base Girls when Rolling Silver Gatcha : - There is now a checkbox you can tick to automatically discharge base girls when they are rolled during your silver gatcha rolls Miscellaneous : - The UI for when you are using an item has improved by including the icon of the item you're about to use as well as the name - This UI improvement also extends to when you feed girls to the glorious floating blue exp sponge orb or discharge girls - Also, when in the rank up unit selection, it appears that only girls at their current max level limit for that rank will be shown